starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fondor/Leyendas
Fondor era un planeta de los Territorios de los Mundos Libres del sector Tapani, famoso en toda la galaxia por sus extensos astilleros orbitales, superados solamente por los de Corellia y Kuat. Los Astilleros de Fondor se asociaron con la Tecno Unión antes de las Guerras Clon y fueron lo suficientemente grandes como para construir el Ejecutor, el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] de Darth Vader. La ciudad capital fue Ciudad Fondor y luego, fue Ciudad Oridin. Descripción Casi enteramente industrializado, Fondor era un mundo ecumenópolis rodeado por astilleros orbitales y diques secos. Su superficie estaba casi totalmente cubierta de fábricas, torres de enfriamiento y barracas de obreros, así como de pozos mineros que conducían profundamente a los núcleos y complejos de oficinas del planeta del Gremio de Astilleros estelares. Debido a la automatización extensa, Fondor tenía una población relativamente pequeña de 5 mil millones alrededor de la época de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. La mayoría de las fábricas superficiales eran autómatas, controladas por cerebros droides que supervisaban a miles de millones de droides obreros. Historia Historia temprana thumb|left|130px|Administrador de Fondor y obrero espacial de [[Gravedad/Leyendas|gravedad-cero.]] Fondor estaba situado en el Territorio de los Mundos Libres del sector Tapani, un sector que técnicamente formaba parte de las Colonias pero tan antiguos y bien estimado que muchos lo consideraban parte de los Mundos del Núcleo. Los Fondorianos eran básicamente humanos pero sin pelo y de piel púrpura. Fondor estaba completamente industrializado desde hacía eones, y su superficie estaba repleta de excavaciones, industrias, torres de refrigeración, túneles de vapor y oficinas, todo dedicado al principal desempeño del planeta en la construcción de naves estelares. Su superficie también albergaba hectáreas de barracas para los estibadores cuyos trabajos eran supervisados. Fondor era el principal mercado para los Hutts Besadii. Una misión Jedi en Fondor durante la Crisis Separatista frustró un plan de Groodo el Hutt para destruir los Astilleros de Fondor usando un transporte Corredor Solar falsificado. Durante las Guerras Clon, Fondor se unió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, pero la población en general no apoyaba la causa Separatistas, y el planeta contribuía relativamente poco al esfuerzo de guerra. El proyecto Ejecutor El contrato para construir el Ejecutor llegó de una manera poco menos que inesperada, ya que los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat habían sido los fabricantes del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] y posteriormente de la clase Ejecutor. El Imperio requirió total secreto en el proyecto, cerrando todo el tráfico en el sistema. Aunque los jefes del astillero se enfadaron por no poder servir más a sus clientes comerciales, la utilización prácticamente total de los recursos de los astilleros y la legendaria ira de Darth Vader los mantuvieron a raya. Poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, un levantamiento fue rápidamente suprimido por las fuerzas Imperiales. Con el fin de mover con eficiencia las naves, el Imperio creó una ruta secreta que unía a Fondor con el mundo del Borde Medio Gandeal. La Hiperruta Gandeal-Fondor permaneció bajo secreto durante décadas después de que su creación. Al ser un fabricante de Destructores Estelares esencial para el Imperio Galáctico, que además construía variantes únicas, los astilleros se convirtieron en un objetivo de la Alianza Rebelde. En una ocasión, un prototipo de Acorazado Estelar equipado con un dispositivo de camuflaje fue construido en estos astilleros. El Escuadrón Pícaro se infiltro en los astilleros mediante cazas imperiales robados e interrumpieron la construcción del prototipo, impidiendo su terminación. Cambio de régimen thumb|left|200px|La superficie altamente industrializada de Fondor. A pesar de su seguridad, Fondor fue tomado por la Alianza de Planetas Libres muy poco antes de la Batalla de Endor, otorgando a la Alianza un astillero y base clave en el Núcleo. Sin embargo, el aprovisionamiento de materia prima requerida por los astilleros fue rápidamente interrumpida cuando el Almirante Imperial Mordur persuadío al Maestro de Gremio Orrk de redirigir el estratégico aprovisionamiento de metal desde Fondor hasta él mismo, aunque Han Solo pronto restauró la situación y derrotó al Almirante. Durante décadas, Fondor continuó suministrando a la Nave Capital con Destructores Estelares y otras naves capitales. En el año 26 DBY, el planeta fue lugar de una batalla durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Aunque un disparo de la Estación Centralia destruyó gran parte de la flota enemiga, salvando Fondor a costa de la Armada Real Hapana, la cual también fue destruida en el disparo. Fondor continuó suministrando a la Alianza Galáctica con naves durante la guerra. El planeta fue finalmente conquistado por los yuuzhan vong, pero fue recuperado cerca del final de la guerra. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica En el 40 DBY, Fondor se alió con Corellia en la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, ya que había estado bajo las restricciones de la AG, y abandonó oficialmente la Alianza Galáctica. El presidente del planeta en este momento era Shas Vadde. El Jefe de Estado Conjunto, Darth Caedus, planeaba atacar el planeta para dar ejemplo a otros mundos rebeldes. Después fue escenario de una batalla masiva para reconquistarlo, con Caedus y su flota bombardeando Oridin y otros centros urbanos. La Almirante Cha Niathal estableció el cuartel general de su facción de la Alianza Galáctica en el planeta poco después de la batalla. Cuando la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica terminó con la derrota de la Confederación, Fondor se volvió a unir a la Alianza Galáctica. En el año 41 DBY, el Jefe de Estado del Remanente Imperial Gilad Pellaeon fue asesinado por la Sith Tahiri Veila sobre Fondor, después de que él se negara a apoyar a la facción de la Alianza Galáctica de Darth Caedus. Habitantes Los Fondorianos casi humanos constituían el 75% de la población de Fondor, y se distinguían por piel purpura y su falta de vello corporal. La sociedad Fondoriana estaba organizada por castas, y los fundadores tradicionales de castas bajas tenían tradicionalmente sólo un nombre. Sin embargo, podrían surgir a través de la sociedad ganando aprendizajes otorgados por el Gremio de Astilleros estelares de Fondor por generaciones de servicio familiar. Apariciones *''Velo de Traiciones'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación Categoría:Lugares de Fondor Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres